Family
by onceuponachildhood
Summary: I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. //drabble collection, no particular order, oneshot//


**Title:** Week One- Family  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Sand sibs  
**Summary:** _I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you._ {drabble collection, no particular order, oneshot}

-o--o--o-

Temari is a child of steel will, sharp wit, and fierce instincts. None know of the latter until Kankuro totters home from the playground with his face paint in disarray and his toy puppet in pieces. He tries to hide the tears from his sister (shinobi don't cry, his father reminds him sternly) but she sees.

The boys walk around for the next week sporting black eyes; they refuse to tell who attacked them.

-o-

When Gaara is born Kankuro is two, and he doesn't remember much at all about the whole ordeal. What he does remember is creeping through the house later that night, fingers clutching his teddy bear, until he finds his way into his baby brother's room. He peers in-between the bars of the crib and wonders if the younger boy feels lonely. He still climbs into bed with Temari, sometimes, and this little boy has nobody.

Feeling strange, Kankuro pushes the teddy through the bars and into the crib with his brother.

-o-

Gaara's first memory is of hair the color of sand, and a soft boy's voice singing a lullaby.

-o-

There is the glint of sunlight on a blade, the whirr and hiss of well-oiled joints, and they clash with cries of frustration.

Temari holds her hand out to Kankuro, smiling brightly at the loser of their impromptu sparring session. "Come on, silly," she scolds teasingly, "those hamburgers aren't going to cook themselves."

-o-

He turns before he even realizes that someone is in the room, sand whipping towards the intruder. His defense crashes against a solid fan and blue eyes peer around the edge of her weapon-turned-shield. "Gaara, it's just me." Her tone is soft as she steps out; either she's noticed the tears on his cheeks or she's trying to get close enough to hurt him. "Remember me? Your sister?" She is taking baby steps towards him. He looks for any sign of treachery in her face, and indication that she is a threat. Stopping barely an arm's width away, she holds out her arms. "It's alright, Gaara. I'm here."

He could strike her down before she could blink- Shukaku is raving in his head. Swallowing, he takes a step forward. Another. There is a second he waits, unsure, and then he allows her embrace to envelop him.

-o-

"Tema-chan," Kankuro whines, tugging on her skirt. "Tema-chan, I'm hungry. When will dad bring us food?"

Temari adjusts the silent one-year-old in her arms, her breath fanning over his forehead. "I don't know, 'Kuro."

The boy sniffles. "But Tema-chaaaan, I'm so hungry." His lip quivers as he looks up at her.

The blond sighs, ignoring the rumble in her stomach. "Maybe I can fix us some sandwiches," she murmurs softly. Stiffening her shoulders, she shifts Gaara's weight to one arm and take Kankuro's hand with the other. "Come on, let's go find something to eat."

-o-

His first memory, Kankuro recalls, is a blinding smile and loving blue eyes.

-o-

Kankuro squints his eyes at the figure in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Beside him, Temari is looking at their younger brother with curiosity. "Gaara…?"

He blinks. "It's cold in my room," he whispers. "Can I... stay in here with you?" He looks at them like they'll reject him.

In his half-awake state, the older male almost does. Fortunately his sister is quicker to the point. "'Course you can, Gaara." She slides over, patting the space between the two. "You're our brother," she announces with all the authority a ten-year-old can have. "You don't have to ask."

Kankuro is mildly afraid but he refuses to show it, even when tiny fingers grip his shirt like a lifeline. Gaara's hair is blood-red against Temari's shoulder as he rests (not sleeps, never sleeps) and a familiar teddy bear lays just under his chin.

-o-

"Sabaku no Temari," she stiffens when she hears her name but says nothing; shinobi are not allowed to feel apprehensive. "Your mission is as follows: assassinate the third child of the Yondaime Kazekage and dispose of the body."

Fury shoots like fire through her veins and despite barely being old enough to receive such missions, she stands with hard eyes. "No."

"It is not a request," the Kazekage replies coldly. "It is an order."

Her father, her own father, wants Gaara dead. The little boy that can barely open up enough to hug her. Given enough time, Temari thinks, she can make him happy again. She is sickened by the sight of this man, and she takes a deep breath. She will need it.

"I refuse," she answers just as icily. "Beat me, kill me, strip me of my rank if you wish, but I will not take this mission."

He stands, and she fights the urge to shrink back. She has shown her true feelings and she will stick by them. "You would dare defy your Kazekage?" His voice booms but she is not afraid of thunder. "You would dare defy your father?"

When she replies, the air stills. "You no longer deserve such a title." He moves forward, hand raised, but she is ready.

_"Sis, what happened? Mission go badly?"  
"Of course not. I kicked his-"  
"Temari! Not in front of little kids!"_

-o-

Temari has no need for her first memory. Her brothers didn't exist then, and she doesn't care for life without them.

* * *

A/N: Done for a club over at DA (and not the SpringFlameFC this time XD).

It's a weekly challenge; the prompt is in the summary.


End file.
